wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Anubisath Defender
|health=480,000 |location=Temple of Ahn'Qiraj }} Background After killing Princess Huhuran you must kill 5 Anubisath Defenders before you can move on to the Twin Emperors. They have about 450,000 health each . While you fight these guys they will continuously summon either flying adds with 6,500 health that you kill or beetle adds with 38,000 health that can be offtanked, ice trapped, or feared. The adds cap after four are spawned, and despawn after about a minute, regardless of how much health they have. These mobs have a large respawn timer of about 12 hours, and will also respawn after a 'soft reset' of the instance (as long as the twins are still alive). Abilities When a Defender is pulled, it will flip a coin 4 times to determine what abilities it will use during the fight. What follows are the 4 sets of abilities the defender will choose from, choosing 1 ability from each set, for a total of 4 abilities. The Defender will reset its abilities if the raid wipes or the hunter pulling it feigns death. This means that immediate recognition of the abilities by the raid is needed in order to survive. Set 1: Meteor or Plague *'Meteor' is a targeted AoE that will deal 15,000 fire damage players within the AoE. The damage is split between the players; 15 players will take 1000 damage each and 30 players will take 500 damage each. Fire resist can reduce the amount of damage taken from this spell. Meteor has a radius of 8 yds. *'Plague' is a random targeted nature based DoT. When a player is afflicted with plague he will damage nearby raid members in addition to himself. Plague cannot be cleansed. Nature resist can reduce the damage taken from this spell. Plague has a radius of 5 yds. Set 2: Shadow Storm or Thunderclap *'Shadow Storm' is spam of AoE shadow bolts that do ~1000 damage. Shadow resist can reduce the amount of damage taken from this spell. This spell also has a dead zone; meaning the Shadow Bolts can be avoided if you stand close. Shadow Storm has a range of 20-45 yds. *'Thunderclap' is a short ranged nature based AoE that emanates around the Anubisath Defender. There is no attack speed debuff from this spell. Nature resist can reduce the amount of damage taken from this spell. Thunderclap has a range of 20 yds. Set 3: Reflect Arcane & Fire or Reflect Shadow & Frost *'Reflect Arcane & Fire' will reflect arcane and fire spells back to the user, doing arcane or fire damage. *'Reflect Shadow & Frost' will reflect shadow and frost spells back to the user, doing shadow or frost damage. Set 4: Enrage or Explode *'Enrage' is a standard enrage used near death (10% health). Counteract this by adding extra healing for the Main Tank. *'Explode' is only used near death (10% health), causing the Defender to explode, inflicting a lot of damage. The defender's hands will glow aflame like a mage casting a fire spell. The defender is rooted in place so run away! (Note: Have two or more hunters pet pull and dismiss the pet before it dies. This should prevent the abilities from resetting) Strategies Each mob has a zone-wide combat pulse when pulled. It's not possible to feign out of a pull or to reset a mob (without wiping). It's also not possible to change your gear based on what aspects the mob has. Plan ahead. *For Meteor & Shadow Storm everybody stands in the dead zone of the shadow bolts and divides the meteor damage between the entire raid. *For Plague & Thunderclap the rogues and warriors use the high nature resist gear they farmed to do Princess Huhuran and everybody else spreads out. It helps to have a designated area where the plagued run to, and have designated healers for plague victims. *For Meteor & Thunderclap have your rogues and warriors use their huhuran nature resist gear. Meteor CAN be targeted on the person with the most threat. *For Plague & Shadow Storm spread out as far as possible inside the Shadow Storm radius and leave some space where plagued players can move to. Anybody positioned wrong or reacting slow can do severe damage to the raid. Generally, if a hunter pulls with pet, there is a high probability in case of Meteor that the Defender will nuke the MT as soon as he is in aggro range. Therefore it helps to have 2-4 Warriors standing next to the MT upon pull. In case of a plague it is possible to have the tank and the rogues far enough apart that the plagued rogues don't damage the MT. A good general strategy is to have everyone stand in one tightly packed group. Everyone can wear their "normal" gear. The Defender can be pulled to the group. This completely avoids the Shadow Storm. The Thunderclap can be healed through pretty easily, especially with Prayer of Healing. The Meteor is spread out amongst everyone. You can DPS the Defender down before it explodes. The only time anyone needs to move away from the group is if they are plagued. Priests/warlocks should set up a fear order to chain fear the adds until the Defender is dead. Notes * Killing an Anubisath Defender yields 100 reputation points with the Brood of Nozdormu until Neutral 2999/3000. Patches and hotfixes External links *German Tactic Link Category:Qiraji Category:Temple of Ahn'Qiraj mobs